


Under The Mistletoe

by clumsyheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsyheart/pseuds/clumsyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With each of his friends paired up with <em>someone</em>, Stiles decides it's time he goes after the one person he wants and what better way to do that than trick Derek into standing under mistletoe with him? Stiles thinks his plan is going to blow up in his face but it has a different outcome than what he - or anyone else - ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Mistletoe

Stiles got the idea from watching a lame Christmas movie one night when he couldn’t sleep. He blamed the exhaustion at first, the next day when he ran the plan by Scott, but quickly came to realize that he wanted to do it because he was lonely. There were no other ways of going about kissing the man he’d had a crush on for a while, other than tricking him into standing underneath the mistletoe of course.

And, yeah, Stiles knows that this could blow up in his face. Derek could catch on and laugh at him, maybe make fun of him for the rest of his living years about how  _stupid_  his plan was… or the older man could completely reject him in a room filled with their friends. Though he doesn’t want either of those things to happen, Stiles is a desperate man and, right now, he couldn’t care less about the consquences.

He just… needs to try. Once.

Three days before Lydia’s big Christmas party, Stiles goes to the dollar store. He isn’t looking to buy some fancy-schmancy sprig of mistletoe; just something cheap and somewhat pretty. Oh - and fake, definitely fake. They’ve all had enough experience dealing with the real shit to last them all a lifetime, thank you very much.

Stiles goes in to buy one thing of mistletoe and comes out with six. He figures his chances of getting kissed by Derek will be greatly improved if he buys a sprig to hang above every door on the lower level of the Martin house. Besides, if he doesn’t catch the older man underneath one of them the chances of catching  _someone_  is high and, well, he’s getting to the point where he’ll kiss just about anyone.

*****

On the night of Lydia’s party, Stiles is one of the first ones to get there. He’s not wearing anything fancy, just a blue and white plaid button down that Melissa bought for him, along with a pair of tight fitting jeans and boots that he borrowed from Scott. Lydia, surprisingly, approves of the outfit and even says that he looks good, throwing in a ‘Derek is an idiot if he doesn’t want to kiss you without the mistletoe’, which makes Stiles’ whole face burn.

Then he gets to work putting the mistletoe above the doors. He tapes them to the wall after getting a lecture from Lydia about how her parents would kill her if she let someone put holes in the walls, even if they are tiny. It’s not big deal, Stiles thinks the tape works better than tacks or nails anyway, and puts the final piece above the backdoor just as people are starting to come in.

Scott finds him in the kitchen and grins. “Six things of mistletoe. Is that necessary?”

"Of course. It’s six opportunities for me to get kissed," Stiles replies, grinning back.

"Yeah and who knows if Derek is going to be the one doing it."

"What, do you want to stand under the mistletoe with me, Scotty boy?"

"No," Scott laughs, shaking his head. "Well, maybe if I were human and could get drunk."

That causes Stiles to gasp and frown, feigning offense. “That hurts, dude,” he mumbles.

"Sure." With a laugh, Scott pats his best friend on the shoulder and moves out into the living room, where people are gathered around. Some of them have gifts wrapped in shiny paper and others have bottles in their hands, waving them around excitedly.

An hour later, the party is in full swing and Stiles is having a good time despite having to watch his friends couple up with one another. It doesn’t bother him, especially after the two glasses of eggnog and rum he’s had since Allison came in bearing two huge bottles of Captain Morgan. And it doesn’t even bother him that Derek’s a no-show because… well, because he’s about one and a half sheets to the wind right now.

Stiles goes back into the kitchen to get another drink, this time it’s all eggnog because he doesn’t want to be hammered when - and if - Derek ever shows up. The stuff is homemade and it’s good but, in his honest opinion, not nearly as good as the stuff you get in the grocery store.

While he’s pouring another drink, Stiles hears someone say Derek’s name. He nearly pours the remainder of the eggnog on the counter but manages to keep his cool because, hey, it’s just Derek Hale coming to a party at a pack member’s house. That’s nothing to freak out over…

Except, Stiles can’t help it. He’s suddenly thinking about the  _six_  pieces of mistletoe hanging above the doors and he wonders what will happen if Derek stands underneath them with someone else. It makes his heart hammer in his chest, thinking about his crush kissing someone else, and Stiles takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Scott said I could find you in here," Derek says, pulling Stiles from his reverie.

"Mmm."

"Are you okay? Your heart is beating like cra - "

Stiles snorts, interrupting Derek. “Yeah, I’m fine. The rapid heartbeat is a side effect from drinking,” he explains, figuring that it’s not so much  _a lie_  as it is a half-truth.

No response comes and Stiles decides to take a look at the man standing a few feet away. It’s only when he’s glanced over his shoulder that the teenager realizes that it was a huge mistake because Derek looks… well, perfect - like always. The older man is wearing a form fitting dark purple shirt, along with a pair of tight jeans, his boots, and the infamous leather jacket. There’s a thin, rectangular shaped thing in his hand that’s wrapped in a shiny green paper.

"What’s that?" Stiles blurts out and immediately curses himself for doing so.

Derek looks at him, then down at the item in his hand, and brings his attention back to Stiles, a slow grin spreading across his face. “I bought you something,” he says, simply, and shrugs a shoulder like it’s not a  _huge freaking deal_  that he bought Stiles a present.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yeah -  _oh_. I just - I didn’t expect you to buy me something. Now I feel bad that I didn’t get you anything,” Stiles says, biting down on the middle of his lip as he turns around to face Derek. He leans back against the counter with his arms twisted around and his hands gripping the edge gently.

The older man rolls his eyes and comes closer, holding the present out. “I know that it’s not Christmas until tomorrow but… you can open if you want,” he says, his voice surprisingly soft and - actually, the whole thing is surprising. Derek buying him a gift? What episode of The Twilight Zone has Stiles stepped into?

"Yeah, I’ll open it now." With a smile, Stiles takes the present and now that it’s up close, he can tell that it’s some kind of movie case. His heart is pounding and the smile on his face turns into an idiotic grin as he starts to carefully peel the wrapping paper away.

"Scott said you didn’t have it and that, as far as he knew, you weren’t getting it for Christmas."

Stiles’ forehead furrows as he looks at Derek, then back to the movie in his hands. The last bit of paper is peeled away and the teenager turns the case around, his breath hitching in his throat when he sees what it is: The Hobbit. The extended BluRay edition.

"Dude, you didn’t have to get me anything. Especially not this," Stiles breathes, running his fingertips along the edge of the case before looking up at Derek. He grins and resists the urge to close the gap between them, to throw his arms around the older man. "Thanks."

Derek shrugs, lips curving into a barely-there smile. “Well, you did save my ass a couple of times and I guess I kind of owed you,” he jokes, which is - what? Derek Hale  _joking_  with Stiles Stilinski? Yeah, he’s definitely in some kind of alternate universe.

Neither of them speak for a moment. The noise from the living room comes in, filling the silence between the two of them, and eventually Stiles says he’s going to put the movie in his Jeep. “So it won’t get stolen, lost, or forgotten,” he says to Derek before going out the backdoor.

Once he’s outside, Stiles takes a deep breath. He thinks about what’s going on, what in the world the present could possibly mean, and comes up with the conclusion that it was just a ‘thanks for saving my ass that one time’ kind of gift. Which, yeah, that’s awesome but Stiles kind of wishes that it was a ‘I like you and I remember you going on and on about The Hobbit a few months ago, so I decided to get it for you’ gesture.

The movie is tucked away in the glove compartment, where Stiles knows it will be safe even though he doubts anyone is going to try and steal anything from Roscoe. He locks him anyway, just out of paranoia, and heads back inside, going through the front door this time.

Isaac is standing in the doorway when Stiles comes through and he makes a comment about them kissing underneath the mistletoe, which makes the human blush furiously. He says ‘maybe later’ before heading back into the kitchen, surprised to see Derek standing there with a red solo cup in one hand as he runs the index finger of the other along the caps of several liquor bottles.

"I thought you couldn’t get drunk," Stiles points out, grinning as he comes up to stand beside Derek, grabbing the cup he’d poured eggnog in a few minutes ago.

"That doesn’t mean I can’t drink." As he says this, Derek grabs a bottle of Jack Daniels and holds onto the neck of the bottle, using his thumb to twist the cap off. Stiles stares, completely fascinated with the movement, and looks away when the older man pours whiskey into his cup. "You shouldn’t be drinking, you know," he mutters as he puts the bottle back down.

Stiles snorts and moves his cup underneath Derek’s nose. “Does that  _smell_  like alcohol to you?”

"Kind of."

"Well, yeah, okay. I had some rum in it earlier but this," Stiles swirls the contents around as he pulls the cup away from the older man’s face, "is just eggnog."

The look Derek gives Stiles is disbelieving but he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he takes a long sip from his own cup and leans his hip against the counter, licking his lips from one corner of his mouth to the other. And, of course, Stiles follows the path of Derek’s tongue, swallowing back a moan.

And it’s in that moment that Stiles realizes he can’t wait anymore.

"Come on, let’s go see what everyone else is up to." Stiles sets his cup down and, with a shaky hand, takes Derek’s away from him before setting that down as well. He almost puts his hand in the older man’s and laces their fingers together but forces himself not to. Later, maybe, if the whole kissing underneath the mistletoe thing has worked.

"I  _know_  what they’re up to,” Derek grumbles, picking up his cup to take another sip before Stiles tugs him toward the living room but they stop in the doorway. Which is confusing and, before he can open his mouth to ask what’s going on, someone shouts from the back.

It’s, of course, Scott and he’s saying, “Look up.”

Derek makes a face. He narrows his eyes and looks at Scott, then to Stiles at his side, before turning his face to look above them. Then he sees it: the green leaves hanging from the archway and, for a split second, Derek thinks they’re real. His body goes rigid, then relaxes when Lydia says they’re fake, and he blows out a long breath.

"Okay," Stiles laughs. "You know the drill, big boy."

"You’re not serious," Derek murmurs, narrowing his eyes again.

"Deadly." There’s confidence in Stiles’ voice that hadn’t been there before but his hands are shaking by his sides because he’s freaking out on the inside. His heart is beating hard and he feels warm, entirely too warm, but he stays where he is because, dammit, he wants Derek to kiss him.

And he thinks that it’s not going to happen. Derek just looks at him, like he might be thinking about punching Stiles in the face, and the teenager almost tells him not to worry about it. That it was just a joke, that Scott helped him plan the whole thing, but then there’s a warm hand against his cheek and Stiles’ face is being tilted up just slightly.

The kiss happens before Stiles can even process what’s going on. One second, Derek’s thumb is brushing along his cheekbone and the next their lips are being pressed together. The whole room suddenly goes quiet and Stiles can hear his breathing and thinks, if he strains hard enough, that maybe he’ll be able to hear his heart beating like a drum in his chest.

But he can’t focus on that, not when Derek’s warm mouth is against his own. He tastes faintly of whiskey and Stiles is all over that, moaning quietly as he moves a shaky hand up, threading his fingers through Derek’s hair. Everyone is gone, then, and it’s just the two of them. Stiles doesn’t care about anyone else in that moment, just revels in the soft warmth of the older man’s lips as he kisses him slowly.

Someone - and Stiles has a sneaking suscpsion that it’s Scott - makes a noise in the back of the room, something that sounds like a triumphant sound one would make after scoring a goal in a football game, and someone else joins in. Soon, the whole room is filled with noises and applause, pulling Stiles from the thoughts buzzing around in his mind. He pulls away then, his lips tingling and his breath coming out in short pants, and he grins at Derek.

"Damn," he murmurs, licking his lips quickly. "Why did we wait so long to do that?"

"Because you’re both dumb," Lydia answers, laughing when Stiles throws her a look.

Derek, though, he hums in agreement. “We have been pretty stupid,” he whispers.

"Well, not anymore." Stiles draws Derek in for another kiss. This one is short and sweet, ending with the teenager sucking on the older man’s lower lip before pulling away. Everyone claps again and someone whistles in the corner, causing Stiles to blush hard.

The applause dies quickly, something that Stiles is more than thankful for, and he takes Derek’s hand before leading him out the backdoor. Once they’re away from everyone else, the teenager feels like he can breathe a little easier and he can’t stop smiling like a dork. Derek kissed him. Derek fucking Hale actually kissed him and - god, Stiles is on cloud nine right now.

Derek pulls him close a moment later, dropping his head down to brush his lips against Stiles’ ear, breathing gently against it. “Merry Christmas,” he whispers, his breath hot on the teenager’s skin, causing him to shiver almost violently.

"Mmm. Merry Christmas." Stiles’ voice is quiet and he smiles, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck before turning his head to kiss the older man. It feels good, kissing someone that he’s dreamed about kissing for a long time, and the teen melts against Derek.

As far as holidays go, this one is by far the best. Stiles never liked celebrating Christmas after his mother died, feeling like the holidays weren’t as bright without her around, but now? Now he’s coming around to them… especially if he gets to make out with Derek Hale and, hopefully, he’ll be doing that for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I've written in a long time and the first I've published on a site like this, so. It probably blew huge chunks and for that, I apologize. I'm also sorry if the characterization is a bit off; I've never been very good at getting a character's personality down to _an absolute T_. As for any mistakes you found along the way, those are purely my fault because I didn't have anyone beta this.
> 
> Comments and feedback are encouraged and welcomed - unless you're going to be an ass. (So don't be an ass, please.)
> 
> [Rated "T" because of the underage drinking and mild cursing, which didn't seem "G" appropriate to me.]


End file.
